In Sickness And In Love
by soldieroftheorder23
Summary: When Hermione is captured by Draco and falls ill, he is forced to care for her. Draco starts to develope strange unknown feelings for Hermione, but her illness is getting worse and worse as Draco's feelings get stronger and stronger. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my first story ever so please tell me what you think! ok in this story Draco kidnaps Hermione because he wants to join Voldemort but Voldemort sends them into hiding from Harry and the Order Hermione gets really sick. Draco starts to take care of her and ends up developing feelings for Hermione. I'm not going to give away the ending you will just have to read it!!!

* * *

_

Since the beginning of term I had been having these strange feelings, like every time I would turn around to do something I would feel a prickling feeling on the back of my neck. At first I didn't no _what _this feeling was and then the other day it clicked. Someone was watching me and I could sence it. I didn't think much of it at first, but then as the days went on I started to sence it more and more. I would always look around and try to find whoever was looking at me only to discover that nobody was even there. Being the wise and cautious girl I was I decided to talk to Harry and Ron about it.

"Hey guys do you ever get a feeling that you're being watched?" I asked one night as we were all sitting around the common room and Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess.

"Ya, I had that feeling once. I looked around and it turns out that Luna was staring straight at me so I smiled at her, but she turned away I guess she was too nervous to talk to me I mean my looks are pretty intimidating" Ron replied smugly.

"Mate she wasn't intimidated by your so called good looks. You had something in your teeth from stuffing your face at lunch and she turned around and walked away so you wouldn't see her laughing at you!" Harry laughed and I tried to hold it in for Ron's sake but I could picture it and it was just too funny and I busted out laughing with Harry.

"Anyways, Hermione what do you mean…has someone been following you around?" of course here comes the concern.

I just told them that I had a feeling and then each time I would turn around to see who was there, nobody would be there. I told them it was probably my imagination acting up because I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in a while because we had a big potions test and I had been pulling all nighters to study. They seemed content with that answer so I went upstairs to finally get some sleep.

I was walking down a deserted corridor heading to my next class. I found it strange that nobody else was using this corridor. Then I felt it the familiar feeling of being watched. I just kept walking because there was never anyone there when I had these feelings so why should there be now, but the feeling just kept growing stronger this time until I couldn't take it anymore and slowly started to turn around. Right there I front of me was a large pair of steely gray eyes and all of a sudden I felt a hand grab hold of me and drag me into pitch black darkness… "NO!" I awoke in a cold sweat shaking from head to foot.

"Oh, thank God it was only a dream" I said shakily a few minutes later after checking that it really was only a dream.

I eventually was able to go back to sleep but it was anything but peaceful. I awoke the next morning dreading that something was going to happen that day. I got up and prepared to get ready to go meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall because we had all decided to go into Hogsmeade together.

When I made it down to the Great Hall I still had an unsettling suspicion about the day and because of that I had no appetite. So instead I watched as my two best friends, practically brothers, stuffed themselves full of bacon and eggs. After breakfast we started to head down to Hogsmeade. We were walking down the street when again I felt as if I was being watched. So I suddenly pulled the boys into the nearest shop I could find…

* * *

…Draco watched as Hermione entered Zonko's with Harry and Ron. He had been watching her for weeks now and could sense the fear she felt. It made one of his evil smirks appear on his face, but that wasn't important what _was_ important was going through with the plan.

All Draco had to do was complete this task and he would officially be able to join the Dark Lord's ranks. He had been waiting to join since he was three and his father had spoken to him of the wonderful things the Dark Lord has done for their kind…purebloods. He knew that the plan would be easy enough to pull off the question was when was he going to do it. I mean it's not like he could capture her with her two bodyguards around. He would have to wait until she was alone…

Draco was in the Great Hall staring down at his plate absorbed in his thoughts. Then he saw a blur of brown bushy hair walk by and noticed that it was Granger…and she was alone. He silently slipped out of the hall behind her unnoticed. God, was she trying to make this easy on him. She had just started to walk down a deserted corridor.

* * *

I just got out of the Great Hall and was reading a book on concealment spells while I walked when I looked up and noticed that I was walking down a deserted corridor like in my dream. I figured that it was just a dream and that I shouldn't be worried about it. That is until I felt the prickling once again. I tried to tell myself that it was only a dream and that I would wake up and everything would be alright, but as much as I told and pinched myself to wake up I wouldn't. So I could only come to one conclusion…it wasn't a dream. I tried to call out for help but I was too paralyzed with fear to even open my mouth.

Then just like in my dream I turned around slowly and I was looking up into those same cold gray eyes that had been haunting my dreams for weeks. I finally manage to open my mouth to scream but before I could even utter a sound a cold hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged into darkness…

* * *

_I'm very sorry that this chapter was short the ones to follow will be longer. also i'm sorry to have ended on a cliffhanger...ok not really hehe. oh and pleeeeeeeze review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, im apologizing in advance for taking so long to update! and also because the chapter is short again i was going to make it longer but i kind of got writers block and had to end it so sorry and i will definitely try and update more often!

* * *

I woke up with a humungous throbbing headache. The last thing that I could remember was total darkness. I finally got enough since to look at my surroundings and discovered that I had no clue where I was.

I heard footsteps coming and prayed to God that whoever or whatever it was wouldn't harm me. The door slowly creaked open and to my fear and dismay in walked Draco Malfoy. He took one look at me and smirked. Ok, I was tired and hungry and all that did was annoy the crap out of me. What he did next surprised me. He went back out the door only to come in a few moments later with a nice hot meal. He set it down in front of me and motioned that I should eat. Well, I didn't have to be told twice.

"Hmmm, how do you know that wasn't poisoned?" he said still with that ignorant smirk on his face.

I spit what was in my mouth out so fast that some of it flew onto his shoe "Ew, what the hell is your problem mudblood!" he yelled.

"What in the world did you put in this ferret?!" I yelled back but with a tad bit of fear in my voice.

"Oh, don't worry Granger it's not poisoned I just wanted to mess with your little mudblood mind" he said casually looking at his now ruined shoes in disgust. "Plus what good would you be to the Dark Lord dead" he laughed coldly.

"Wait, what does Voldemort have anything to do with this and…what does he want with me?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"Now where would the fun be in telling you that? See ya, Granger" he said walking out the door once again.

"NO, WAIT MALFOY! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" I tried calling him back but to no avail.

Malfoy had locked the door on his way out so I decided to take a good look at the place I would surely be staying at for a while unless Voldemort decided to dispose of me. Just the thought made me shudder. It's not like I was afraid of death or anything what I was afraid of was not being able to say goodbye to the people that I loved or not being able to do all of the things that I wanted to do before I died. That's what I was most afraid of.

Looking around the room I noticed that there was a small mattress on the floor, but it was way too thin to actually cushion my body, I mean I would almost be better off sleeping on the floor. On the other side of the room was a small desk with a few blank sheets of paper, but it's not like there was a quill to write with or anything. Great so far I would be uncomfortable and bored. Then I spotted a small wooden box next to the desk. I was suspicious at first, but then I slowly crept over to it and carefully opened the lid. Inside made me want to jump for joy because there sitting in the middle of the box was a small stack of books. So, maybe I wouldn't be so bored after all. I looked around once more and spotted another door that I hadn't notice before. I opened it and discovered a small bathroom. Well thank heavens for that!

* * *

As a few days passed I began to feel real drowsy and I was always wanting to sleep, and the only times I had human interaction was when Malfoy came in to give me that days meal. Yes, I only got one meal a day and it wasn't very big. My room was always cold because it was winter and the room was made out of old cracked stone.

* * *

Draco wasn't too pleased with the situation either. He thought that all he had to do was capture Hermione, but then the Dark Lord said that he had to stay with her in the old rundown mansion until she was needed, God only knew how long that would be, and on top of that Draco was getting annoyed by Hermione's constant coughing.

"God, sounds like Granger's getting a cold or something well I really don't blame her this place feels like hell frozen over" he whispered to himself. Inside he kind of hoped that Hermione would get really sick and that she might die because then he could get out of the mansion sooner.

About a week later the house elf of the mansion, Tori came into Draco's room. Hermione's cold hadn't gotten any better instead it gradually grew worse. " Um… sir. Tori thinks that you should come and check on miss. She looks to Tori to be very sick" she said cautiously afraid that her disrupting him would make him upset with her.

"Ok, fine but she better be pretty damn sick otherwise she's wasting my precious time" and he closed the door and headed for Hermione's room.

He barged in through the door and immediately wished he wouldn't have because what lay before him took him completely by shock…

* * *

Ha yay a cliffhanger! ok that was really mean to do to all of my readers, but i guess i should've told you sooner that i'm not very nice!hehe! Oh and please please please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am so sorry but I am having the worst writers block ever. Ok I can make this into a game. When you review tell me which house you want to be in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Then tell me how you think the story should go from where it left off. I will pick the three best ideas (four if I really can't choose) and give whatever house those people are in points and we see who wins in the end. P.S. There will be a prize for the winning house! Some motivation there

-ashley


End file.
